1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device, a memory system including the semiconductor memory device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented by using a semiconductor, such as silicon (Si) germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory device is generally classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device losing stored data when a power supply is cut off. The volatile memory device includes a Static RAM (SRAM), a Dynamic RAM (DRAM), a Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device maintaining stored data even though a power supply is cut off. The nonvolatile memory device includes a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory is generally divided between a NOR type and a NAND type.